heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Charley Hall * Dora Luftus Hall * Nora Luftus Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Roadster | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow Has Risen From The Grave: Part 2" | Synopsis2 = Barry is captured and thrown in the dungeon with Jean. However, Inspector LeGrand is on the job and plans to rescue them both. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Legrand Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Jean Legrand Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Airplane * Squad Car | StoryTitle3 = Professor Doolittle | Synopsis3 = This is a 2-paged gag strip written by Bob Kane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Professor Doolittle Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "The Crooked Stockbroker" | Synopsis4 = Peter Carlyle is arrested after tricking stock speculators out of their money. But trouble arises at the trial when the Judge suddenly disappears. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Peter Carlyle * Charles Lazar * Tony Spumoni * Jake Callahan Other Characters: * Judge O'Neill Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "The Heavyweight Championship Bout" | Synopsis5 = Socko prepares for his championship bout, while his worried opponent attempts to get Socko disqualified from the match. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Socko Strong Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Adversaries: * Spike Logan Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle6 = Unseen Terror | Synopsis6 = This is a text short story about a detective investigating strange sights at the museum. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Detective Craig Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Argyle Other Characters: * Inspector Harris Locations: * Museum Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "The Gold Plane Robberies: Part 1" | Synopsis7 = Trouble arises when cargo planes carrying gold out from East India start disappearing, each in the same area. When Captain Desmo flies in to discover what's happened, he and Gabby find the culprits (Vasili Gerke and some natives), who have a machine that can stall planes, and a dam to release water and wash away all traces of their runway. The story ends with Desmo and Gabby on top of the dam when it opens, about to plunge into a raging torrent. To be continued ... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Adversaries: * Vasili Gerke Other Characters: * Locations: * India Items: * None Vehicles: * Transport Plane | StoryTitle8 = Skip Schuyler: "The Kidnapping of Linda Hale" | Synopsis8 = While talking with Skip at a dance party, the General's niece Linda was kidnapped. It's up to Skip Schuyler to rescue her. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Skip Schuyler Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Linda Hale * General Hale Locations: * Shanghai Items: * None Vehicles: * Plane | StoryTitle9 = Mansion of Murder: Part 1 | Synopsis9 = During a rainstorm, Rusty and his friends seek refuge in a creepy old house where an old man and his 'bodyguard' reside. He keeps repeating how "they" are coming to kill him. But who could "they" be? This story is continued next issue. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Rusty Supporting Characters: * Specs * Tubby Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Bolton * John Rankin Locations: * Ramshackle House Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle10 = Educated Eddie | Synopsis10 = Eddie is working on a new type of explosive chemical, but spies from a rival nation are out to stop him. Don and Red attempt to protect him as "Educated Eddie" finishes his work. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Adversaries: * Foreign Spies Other Characters: * Edward Q. Lardmore Locations: * Items: * Explosive Formula Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "In The Land Of Sere" | Synopsis11 = Cotton travels to the land of Sere where he meets the priestess, Mona, who asks a favor of him. Will he be able to rescue her lover from her uncle's cruel grasp? | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Priestess Mona Adversaries: * Mona's Uncle Other Characters: * King Marl * Deela * Hardan Locations: * Barlunda * Sere Items: * Radium Vehicles: * Air Flier | Notes = * "The Sandman Meets With Murder" is reprinted in the Golden Age Sandman Archives Volume 1. * This issue features a gag strip featuring Tiny. It was written by Fred Schwab. * Final appearance of Skip Schuyler. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #46 index entry * Adventure Comics #46 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #46 spoilers 2 }}